


Late Night Comforts

by meitaroangst



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Bad Dreams, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff but angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lantonio, Nightmares, Pillow Talk, angsty af, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst
Summary: Taken place during "The Sealing Symbol"After failing to seal Master Xandred away for good and handing the leadership back to her little brother, Lauren started to doubt her samurai ranger duties. She thought all of her time away training and perfecting the sealing symbol was for nothing. The night before the final battle, Lauren was afraid to fall asleep. Meaning that the only family she has and her teammates will die and the nighlok will take over the human world. Antonio knew something was wrong with her. He decides to stay with her for the night.
Relationships: Antonio Garcia/Lauren Shiba
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I FINISHED THIS GODDAMN FIC. I've been trying to write it for weeks now. It's 4am right now and I'm so tired, But I'm happy that wrote it. This is my first lantonio fanfiction on this site. I hope everyone likes it! Leave some kudos and comments if you loved it.

After handing the leadership back to Jayden and coming up with a plan for a way to defeat Master Xandred, The Rangers called it a day. It was the night before the final battle against the nighlok. Everyone was safe and soundly asleep… Except for Lauren Shiba. The Female Red Ranger couldn’t sleep at all. Handing the Red Ranger leadership back to her brother was the right to do. But was all of that hard training away from her only family was worth it? Was is all of nothing?

  
  


_“NO!”_

She woke up screaming in a loud but scared voice that barely woke anyone up. Drops of sweat went down her face and skin as she was trying to catch her breath. Lauren couldn’t control her breathing. Like she was having a panic attack.

Oh, thank goodness. I-It was just a bad dream.” Lauren said, catching her breath. It was just a…”

Tears started to fall down Lauren’s face. She gently touches her left cheek, feeling the tears coming down her face. Her eyes were red from the tears that were falling down her face. The Red Ranger felt her hands shaking. She tried to take a deep and calming breath but her breath started to get shaky. Lauren covered her mouth with her hand trying to not cry loudly. Her tears came down her face as she started crying. Lauren felt like she failed her own team. After training in secret for years to perfect the sealing symbol to seal away Master Xandred once and for all, it didn’t worked as she thought it would. All of her hard work was for nothing.Lauren heard someone knock on her bedroom door. She saw her door being open and sees Antonio in front of her. The Gold Ranger saw the blonde in tears. He quickly sat on the edge of her bed, staying by her side. He had a worried look on his face.

“Antonio, what are you doing up so late?” She asked him as she wiped her tears away with her hands.

“I heard a scream coming from your room. For a minute I thought you were in danger.”

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine.” She said. “It’s alright.”

Antonio noticed the tears almost coming down her cheeks. It wasn’t normal that he’d see her like that. She wiped her tears away again before he fully saw them.

“So, um… hows your arm doing?” Antonio said in an awkward tone.

“It… it hurts a little but it’ll get better. Jayden says that it’s going to heal up in a couple of days.” Lauren said.

“That’s great. I’m glad you’re safe, Lauren.” Antonio gave her a smile. 

Her cheeks turned red. The Female Red Ranger felt her heart racing as she looked into his brown eyes. Lauren felt butterflies flutter inside her stomach. Her heart raced like she was running a marathon. She has never felt this way before.

“It’s getting late, I should go back to bed.” He said. “Good n-”

Antonio noticed the look on the blonde’s face. A sad one it was. He felt bad for her to leave her alone.

“You know what? Why don’t you stay in my room tonight?” Antonio suggested.

“Me? Sleep with you?” Lauren sounded surprised. “Are you out of your, Antonio? What if someone finds out?” 

“Everyone is asleep. No one will find out. Besides.” 

Antonio holds Lauren hand. “I wouldn’t leave you here on your own having bad dreams and screaming at two in the morning.”

“Wait, how did you know that I-”

“Lauren. I can tell. And you play with your hair when you lie.” Antonio laughs.

“But still, I... I don’t think that is a good idea, Antonio. There’s no reason for me to stay with you for the night.”

“Lauren, listen to me.” He said as he puts his hand on her shoulder. The Female Red Ranger looks at her shoulder, swallowing a lump of her throat. “I care about you. I don’t want you to suffer after what happened with the sealing symbol. Please… just… trust me.”

She sighed. “Alright. I’ll… I’ll stay with you.”

Antonio smiled. Lauren got out of her bed, grabbing her blanket and pillow. Antonio completely looked at her with her white pajamas and red robe. His cheeks turned red. Lauren noticed that he was staring at her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She said. “Do I look off?”

“Oh, no, no, no. It’s not that. It’s just… you look really pretty, Lauren.” Antonio says as he smiles at her sweetly.

She blushes bright red. Lauren turns away from him hiding her blushing. The Female Red Ranger felt her heart racing. It felt like it couldn’t stop.

“Lauren, I’m sorry if I said anything to make you uncomfortable, I-”

“No, it’s alright.” She said. “The thing is I, um… no guy has complimented me before. I’ve been hiding for the longest time, I just… never heard someone call me pretty or beautiful.”

“Well… I guess I’m your first.” Antonio smiles. “You are really beautiful. And pretty.”

A smile appeared on Lauren’s face as her face lit up. “Thank you, Antonio.

He smiles back. Let’s go. It’s been a long day.” He said handing out his hand to her.

“Okay.”

  
  


~Late Night Comforts~

  
  
  


Two hours have passed. The two oldest Rangers were fast asleep in the Gold Samurai Ranger’s bedroom. Lauren was afraid to fall asleep again. Normally she wasn’t scared of anything but she already failed to seal Master Xandred away, she’s scared that the plan won’t work and she could lose everything. She turns to Antonio’s side to see if was awake. He was sleeping soundly. Lauren’s heart skipped a beat, cheeks turning red. The Female Red Ranger never felt that way about anyone before. Lauren’s heart would beat like a drum. They were a little close to each other, almost feeling him breathe. A little smiled appeared on her face as she watched him sleep.

“He looks really cute, sleeping like that.” Lauren quietly giggled.

She felt herself falling in love with him. Lauren didn’t know what love is. But she knew that they can’t date because it’s against the rules. But the final battle is almost to it’s peak. Maybe she has a chance with him. Lauren tries to fall back to sleep. As she closed her eyes a vision came into her thoughts. Her teammates here dead. The nighlok army took over the city. Innocent people died. Lauren was the only one who survived. She was all alone with no one beside her. Lauren felt her teammates vanishing into ash in her dreamscape. She reached out for their hands but they disappeared before her very eyes. She could feel herself losing oxygen and running out of air to breathe.

  
  


_Lauren…! Lauren…! Lauren…!!_

The Female Red Ranger woke up screaming, breathing heavily. She felt her hands shaking so violently. Lauren looked to her right and sees Antonio next to her, awake.

  
  


“You were having another bad dream, Lauren.”

“It… It was probably n-nothing. G-Go back to sleep.” Lauren stuttered her words.

Antonio didn’t believe her. He had a feeling that she was hiding something really deep inside.

“Lauren.. That’s doesn’t look like nothing to me.” Antonio said in a worried tone. Something is bothering you and I can feel it. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

She kept quiet. It only made Antonio worry even more. He knew something was wrong with her. Antonio knows that something isn’t right. “Lauren, don’t you see that I’m worried about you? You keep having these nightmares and I don’t even know why-”

“Why are you nice to me, Antonio?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Jayden is your leader now. It’s not necessary to worry or care about me. You should worry about saving the world.” 

“Lauren… You’re my friend. I have the right to-”

  
  


“Then just stop it, Antonio!” 

  
  


Lauren screams at him. Tears began to fall down her warm cheeks. “I don’t need you to worry about me! You should worry about saving the world and not me.”

Antonio started to get mad. It was pissing him off that he wouldn’t care about his own teammate. He had the right to worry about her. 

“You don’t think that I shouldn’t worry about you?! Lauren, you almost died out there! Don’t you have any clue how worried I was about you?! I thought you were seriously hurt!”

“I was sent into hiding since I was a little girl, Antonio! I was separated from my own family who I haven’t seen for fifteen years! You have absolutely no idea how it hurts to see your loved ones die!”

Antonio grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close to his face. He places his left hand on her cheek. “That is why I needed to protect you, Lauren.”

“Antonio, what are you…”

Lauren felt her body getting weak. She could feel her heart beating quickly and her cheeks turning red as a tomato.

“Antonio. About those bad dreams… I-I…”

Her tears started falling down her cheeks. She sniffled her tears as she was trying to control her sobs.

“I’m scared. I’m really scared, Antonio… I’m scared that we won’t defeat Master Xandred and his nighlok army. I’m scared that the disk will fail and you and the other rangers will die because of me.”

“Hey… that won’t happen, Lauren.” He said

“But what if it will?! You saw that the sealing symbol didn’t worked! It’s completely useless now!” She screams.

“It won’t, Lauren.” Antonio said in a gentle voice as he wiped her tears away with his fingers. “The plan is going to work.

“And how can you know that for sure?” Lauren asked.

“Because, I trust you. I trust you that the Red Shiba Fire Disk will work. No one is gonna die and we’ll make it back safe and sound.” Antonio replies as he strokes her hair for comfort. “You know that, don’t you?”

Lauren took a deep and calming breath, letting it out a few seconds later. “Yes. I know that I can trust you.” She smiles.

Antonio smiles back at her. “Good. So just let me worry about you, you stubborn prick.”

“I am not stubborn, Antonio. You worry about me too much.” 

“You are too.”

Both Rangers bursted out laughing. Antonio saw Lauren smiling again which made him smile bigger. He was glad that Lauren was happy again. It made him realize why she fell in love with her. Antonio pulled himself closer to her. Lauren could feel her heart racing.

“Antonio, you’re, uh... making me a little uncomfortable.” She said.

“Lauren. I want to protect you.” He said.

“I-I know that.” Lauren stammered. “But why?”

Antonio entwined his fingers between hers. “It’s because… I love you, Lauren.”

  
  


Antonio leaned in very close and pressed his soft lips against hers. Lauren’s heart was racing so fast like if she was running a marathon. It was so unexpected. The kiss deepened into a passionate kiss. Lauren felt her body suddenly getting warm. She runs her fingers into his hair making the kiss more heated. Lauren wanted it to stop. She knew it was against the rules. But she couldn’t stop. A few seconds later, they pulled away for air. The both Rangers were breathless.

“Antonio… why did you-”

“I’m in love with you, Lauren. Ever since you came to the Shiba House, I fell in love with you ever since.” When I saw you hurt out there, I just… I felt like I couldn’t do anything to protect you.”

“Antonio… I… I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” Lauren said. “But…”

“What?”

“You know we can’t be together. That would be breaking the rules.”

“I know. But, when this battle ends, I want us to be together. That’s all I want, Lauren.” Antonio says as he cupped her cheeks.

Lauren felt tears coming down her cheeks. “Is this what you really want? After what happened with the Sealing Symbol?”

“Of course, Lauren. There’s nothing that can change that wouldn’t let me be with you. You’re the love of my life.”

“Antonio…”

Tears quickly fell down her cheeks. “I… I love you too, Antonio Garcia.”

A huge smile grew on his face, giggling. “Now come on. A beautiful girl like you shouldn’t cry like that. He says as he wipes her tears away.

Lauren blushes, smiling. As he finished wiping all of her tears away, Antonio kisses her on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The Female Red Ranger smiles. “Let’s go back to sleep. You have a big final battle tomorrow.”

Antonio and Lauren both lay down on their pillows. The blonde held his hand, gripping it tight.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can I… come closer to you? I just… I just need to be near you.” 

“Sure.” Antonio smiled.

Lauren moved herself next to him, Antonio embracing her into his arms.

“Better?” He says.

“Yes.” She smiles. “You’re very warm, Antonio.”

“I can say the same thing.” He smiles back.

The two Power Rangers closed their eyes and fell asleep. For the first time in Lauren’s life, she felt happy. She had someone who she loved and could trust. Lauren didn’t want to lose Antonio. She was scared to lose the only person she ever loved. But she trusted him. The plan is going to work and she and Antonio can be happy together without fighting to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> IM FUCKING CRYING. THIS WAS PERFECT. I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF. Haha, sorry about that. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the fic. I can't wait to write some more. Stay tuned for my demon x human au, hehe.


End file.
